


take my hand (i'll spin you around, won't let you fall down)

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Secret Santa 2018, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: It's their second winter on the ground and Bellamy has a surprise for Clarke.or Bellamy teaching Clarke how to ice skate.





	take my hand (i'll spin you around, won't let you fall down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingtink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingtink/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Bellarke Secret Santa 2018!
> 
> The idea kind of got away from me but i hope you like it!
> 
> ps. I listened to All About Us by He Is We and Owl City on repeat while writing this lol.

Big white flakes fell from the grey sky as they covered the grounds around Arkadia. It was Skykru’s second winter on the ground, this one seeming much harsher than the mild freeze they got last year. Instead of a slight frost covering everything, there was easily two feet. Clarke liked the feeling of it crunching under her boots as she crossed the court yard, her fur coat protecting her from the cold.

It had months since ALIE had been defeated and the peace seemed permanent. Ambassadors ruled Polis until new nightblood children could be found and trained, and there was no war, Clarke could hardly believe it.

She was on her way back to med bay when the hanger bay door opened, and the Rover’s engine roared to life, “Hey Griffin! You coming or what?” Murphy hung out the sun roof as the vehicle rolled closer to her.

“Where are you going?”

Raven rolled down the driver’s side window, “Hop in and you’ll find out,” she supplied with a grin.

Clarke opened the back hatch and climbed in, squeezing her way into the back seat as Raven took off. She got basically the last seat, squished in beside Bellamy. Her friends made up the rest of the back; Monty and Harper next to Bellamy, with Miller, Bryan, Murphy, and Emori across from them. Clarke could see Jasper plugging in the iPod from shotgun.

She nudged Bellamy as music started filling the Rover, “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s a surprise, Princess,” he winked, and she elbowed him again, this time with a slight smile.

The warmth that filled her every time she was near him returned and Clarke had to look away in fear that he would be able to tell. Ever since she had come back to Arkadia, things between Bellamy and herself had changed. They became easier, things became lighter when she was in his orbit. Bellamy Blake felt like home, and that scared the hell out of her.

It didn’t take her long to figure out that they were headed to the Dropship, the path had become memorized by all of them, but instead of veering off to the left, Raven kept going and took a narrow trail to their right.

It wasn’t until they all filed out of the Rover did Clarke realize it was the old water hole they used to bathe in.

Her breath hung in the air as she took in the beauty of the frozen waterfall that clung to the cliff side, the pond now frozen over, snowdrifts on all sides. _It was breathtaking_.

The sight of the winter wonderland in front of her distracted her enough that she didn’t notice her friends flying past her, rushing towards the ice, only stopping to slide blades on their feet before gliding across the frozen pond.

“Want to go skating, Princess?”

Clarke startled, glancing to her left, seeing Bellamy holding out a pair of the blades that everyone else wore.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know how,” Clarke replied, a little sheepish.

“Did the mighty Clarke Griffin just admit to not knowing how to do something?” Bellamy’s eyes sparkled as he teased.

Clarke gave him a playful shove, “Shut up, dork” and Bellamy barked out a laugh in response.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” And his smile made Clarke warm.

Bellamy led her over to a snow bank and gestured for her to sit down. Once she did, he slide the blades onto her boots, securing them around her ankles and tops of her feet. Clarke watched him as he concentrated on making the straps tight enough, his tongue poking out between his lips. _He looks so cute._

Bellamy looked up and the tips of Clarke’s ears burn from being caught – she quickly looked back down at her feet.

“So, how did you all learn to do this?”

Bellamy clears his throat and furrows his eyebrows a bit, a sad smile coming to rest on his lips, “Lincoln taught us actually. Last winter things were slow and he showed us how to have a little fun in the cold.”

“Oh,” Clarke was honestly taken aback, she glanced back down at the blade, “So these are…?”

“Octavia’s,” Bellamy supplied, “I found them with her old stuff and thought I’d clean them up for you, she won’t be using them this year.” He shrugged, rubbing his neck as he stood.

Before Clarke could respond he spoke again, “There, you’re all ready.” He collapsed beside her in the snow, pulling on his own blades and then before she knew it, he was pulling her to her feet and guiding her to the ice.

Bellamy stepped onto the ice and Clarke was about to, when her friends went whizzing by. Harper and Monty holding hands, leisurely making laps of the pond. Raven pushing herself forward with two polls, being chased by Murphy and Miller, as Bryan and Emori watch and laugh. Jasper was skating backwards, sparing Clarke a wink as he sped past her.

_How hard could it be?_

Apparently very hard because as soon as she stepped onto the ice, her feet nearly slide out from under her. She grabbed the nearest thing to steady her which just happened to be Bellamy. Clarke flushed as his arms came around to steady her.

Clarke glared down at the pond, “I’m not sure this was a good idea.”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up already?” Bellamy teased, and she turned her glare towards him.

He held up a hand in mock defeat, “Alright, alright! Just hold onto me, and you won’t fall… unless I fall first, then you’re screwed.” Bellamy said with a chuckle.

Clarke scowled at his attempt at a joke but held onto him anyways as he began to slowly move them around the pond. He was warm against her, his body heat radiating through both their jackets. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his bicep and he had a hand on both of hers, steadying her. Even with her eyes firmly planted on her feet she could feel his gaze on her and when Clarke chanced a glance upwards, he wore the softest smile that almost made her lose her footing.

“Let’s try something,” he murmured, moving away from her side to in front of her.

Bellamy offered both of his hands and Clarke immediately took them (for pure balance purposes, of course). He then began skating backwards moving her along with him.

“Bend your knees a little, and gently push with one foot, then the other. There you go!” he coached her along as they began to pick up speed. Clarke stumbled, and Bellamy squeezed her fingers, “eyes up Princess.”

Clarke tore her eyes away from her feet to find his staring back. He wore that boyish grin of his that was getting more common these days and Clarke’s insides melted. A blush climbed up her neck and into her cheeks as a matching smile of her own grew.

Then Bellamy let go.

Panic over took and she thought she would fall, but she didn’t.

“That’s it, Princess, you’ve got it!”

“I’m doing it!” Clarke yelled, laughing so loud it echoed off the cliff side. Bellamy matched her.

Her victory was short-lived when Miller and Murphy raced past her causing her to lose her balance and fall forward – right into Bellamy. They both hit the ice hard, Bellamy harder than Clarke, as she landed mostly on top of him.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” her hands immediately flying to his head, where he rubs at the back of it.

He laughs lightly through squinted eyes, “I’ve had worse.”

She gave him a smile and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. It was then that Clarke realized how close they were. The winter sun casting amber highlights in his eyes, his eyelashes slightly frozen from the cold. _It would be so easy to kiss him right now._

And so she does, or nearly. They both jump apart when they hear Jasper yell out, “Shit!” Looking up just in time to watch as he hits a bump in the ice, going flying into a snow bank.

Everyone erupts into laughter, Monty skating over to help Jasper out of the snow. Clarke and Bellamy look back at each other, laughter laced smiles, and Clarke feel’s her ears begin to burn at the sight of him.

Happy, snow covered, carefree, _beautiful._

Bellamy’s eyes flicker to her lips and she thinks she’s seeing things until Murphy yells, “Get a fucking room!”

Their friends laugh as Bellamy reaches behind, grabs some snow, crushes it unto a ball, and launches it at Murphy; hitting him square in the head.

“Fuck off, Murphy!” Bellamy shouts back, but there’s still a smile on his face.

“Oh, oh! Snowball fight!” Jasper yells from the snowbank and him and Monty immediately start throwing them at people.

Clarke watches as her friends howl with laughter, teaming up and diving behind snowbanks to protect themselves. Bellamy uses his jacket to shield them from on coming snowballs, and the two of them crawl behind a snowbank.

Clarke is laughing so hard she can hardly breath, and Bellamy is looking like such a boy, his eyes absolutely glowing, his smile splitting his face, his laughter booming in her chest, and she can’t help herself anymore.

“I want to kiss you,” she says between breaths of laughter, “like so badly.”

Bellamy’s head snaps towards her so quick she was worried he gave himself whiplash, “What?”

Breathing heavy she says it softer this time, “I want to kiss you, right now, Bellamy.”

And suddenly the grin is back and he’s laughing but he pulls Clarke towards him, and Clarke giggles into the kiss. His lips are slightly chapped, and he tastes of peppermint and joy. Clarke grins as he pulls her closer, her hands finding their way up into his curls, damp from the snow. When they pull away both of them are giggling. Bellamy leans in for another kiss when a snowball lands directly on his head. Clarke covers her mouth with her hand as she shakes with laughter.

Bellamy gapes at her, “You think this is funny?”

Clarke is full on cackling when she manages out a, “Yes.”

He lunges forward, capturing her in his arms. Clarke squeals as he peppers her face and neck in kisses. She manages to catch his lips again and they lose themselves in each other until another snowball drops, on Clarke’s head this time.

“Oh, it’s on now,” She says sobering up.

They both unlace their blades, “You ready to show they delinquents how you really have a snowball fight, Princess?” Bellamy quirks an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips.

“After you,” Clarke grins as they both charge their friends armed to the teeth with snowballs.


End file.
